


Ревность

by Tej_Nikki



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tej_Nikki/pseuds/Tej_Nikki
Summary: Сефирот ревнует. Или играет?.. Нет, все-таки ревнует.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 8





	Ревность

Вечерний Мидгар может быть даже приятен, особенно если над головой висят редкие звезды, а рядом шагает боевой товарищ… Или все-таки девушка? Товарищ-девушка? Просто девушка? Товарищ? Клауд пока сам не определился, кто для него Джесси, но тихий, спокойный вечер в ее ненавязчивой компании был бы очень приятен, если бы не одно, зато существенно «но», отравлявшее Клауду жизнь не только этим вечером, но и любым другим вечером тоже, как, впрочем, и любым другим днем. Вот уже… недели две?

— Кла-ауд… Клауд, счастье мое, обрати на меня внимание, я же знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Клауд, хуже будет, не игнорируй меня, поговори со мной. Я очень скучал по тебе. А ты… неужели нет?

— Отвали, — буркнул Клауд и Джесси, что-то весело рассказывавшая по левую руку от него, задохнулась от изумления и замолчала.

Клауд сконфужено втянул голову в плечи и повернулся к ней лицом.

— Извини. Я не тебе.

Джесси моргнула и медленно осмотрелась по сторонам. И да, конечно же на улице кроме них никого не было. Вот это и называется «попал». Клауд только раздраженно скривил губы и беспомощно повторил:

— Я не тебе.

Но кто бы ему поверил? Вот и Джесси выдавила жалкую, дрожащую улыбку и, резко развернувшись, ушла вперед, судя по блеску в повлажневших глазах, плакать.

Клауд уже потянулся за ней, чтобы объяснить… Вот только что? Чтобы извиниться… Вот только за что? Да что он вообще мог сказать?.. Замерев на середине движения, он опустил руку, сжал обтянутые кожаной перчаткой пальцы в кулак и остался на месте, виновато глядя в удаляющуюся спину с мотающимся по лопаткам хвостом каштановых волос.

— Как жестоко, — прокомментировал глубокий, задумчивый голос в его голове и, вопреки собственным словам, довольно рассмеялся. — Бедная девушка так расстроена… Как ее там… а впрочем, не важно. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы она оставалась не только бедной расстроенной девушкой, но и живой… ты пошлешь ее. Так грубо, чтобы я остался этим доволен. Очень простой выбор, верно… Кла-ауд? Итак… игра начинается. Успеешь ли ты выполнить мое задание до того, как закончится мое терпение и одна маленькая живая девушка превратится в одну маленькую мертвую девушку?

С тихим рычанием Клауд завел правую руку за спину, над плечом, обхватил рукоять меча и повернулся кругом, но… враг был внутри, и они оба об этом знали. И оба знали, что случится, если Клауд не послушается. Попусту второй не угрожал, и выполнял свои обещания.

Его голос в голове Клауда с тихим смехом напомнил: «Время идет», и замолчал.

Выбор и правда был прост, невероятно прост, и встрепенувшись, Клауд быстро зашагал за Джесси, успевшей уйти далеко вперед.

Она вздрогнула от его руки на своем плече и повернула к Клауду заплаканное лицо. Увидев его, смутилась, попыталась скрыть слезы веселой улыбкой, но Клауд помотал головой, отказываясь видеть не то, что есть, и отступил на шаг назад, прерывая неловкий контакт.

— Я правда сказал это не тебе. Извини, я тебя не слушал, я думал о своем, — он замолчал, не зная, что еще должен добавить, и вздрогнул от мягкого, мурлыкающего «тик-так» в своей голове. — Я… не тот, кто тебе нужен, — выдавил он и второй разочарованно вздохнул где-то между его ушами.

— И это все? Один балл, Клауд, ты провалился. Но так и быть, в этот раз я тебе помогу. Смотри и учись.

Клауд с ужасом наблюдал, как его собственная рука пошла вверх, схватила Джесси за скрытое синим трикотажным воротом горло… А после его собственное тело само потащило девушку по асфальту в подворотню, где и впечатало с размаху в стену, заставляя распахнуть глаза и рот от боли. Губы Клауда растянулись в чужой, злой улыбке, а его голос, с чужими и злыми интонациями, с чужой глубиной и чужим холодом произнес:

— Плохо зариться на чужое… как тебя там… не важно. Ты меня поняла? — Клауд видел, как его пальцы сильнее вдавливаются в горло Джесси, как она цепляется за них своими, пытаясь отодрать от себя, как отбивается ногами, нанося все более слабые удары, как ее щеки заливает синева… и ничего не мог сделать, мог только с ужасом наблюдать. А тот, второй, на миг ослабил хватку, позволив девушке с хрипом втянуть такой желанный воздух, и снова вдавил пальцы в шею.

— Если подойдешь к нему, улыбнешься ему, скажешь хоть слово не по делу, пожалеешь, что я тебя сегодня не прикончил. Ты меня поняла?

Ресницы Джесси затрепетали, опускаясь и снова поднимаясь. И тот, второй, с довольным хмыканьем просто разжал пальцы, позволив девушке упасть на асфальт. И он — второй — стоял и равнодушно слушал, как она заходится в надсадном кашле и хриплых вдохах, он даже не смотрел на нее, невидяще глядя в стену и просто ожидая. И наклонился, присел, когда девушка у его — их? — ног затихла, все более свободно дыша. И снова рука Клауда — или нет? — протянулась к ней, заставив шарахнуться от страха и удариться о стену затылком, снова его — их? — пальцы коснулись Джесси, взяли ее за подбородок и подняли голову. Снова — чужие? — губы растянуло недоброй улыбкой.

— Или… прошу тебя, доставь мне удовольствие и нарушь мой запрет, позволь мне убить тебя, — указательный палец Клауда — нет! — коснулся пересохших, опухших губ Джесси и мягко погладил их, а после грубо, с нажимом проник в рот. — Позволь мне убить того, кто посмел заглядываться на принадлежащее мне. Тебе нужно сделать лишь шаг, один лишь шаг в сторону, и я приду за тобой. Это будет славная встреча, жаль, что ты не увидишь ее конца.

Тот, второй, поднялся на ноги, брезгливо отер капельки слюны с перчатки о волосы и красную бандану Джесси и ушел — увел их обоих? — из подворотни.

Свое тело Клауд почувствовал спустя три или четыре сотни шагов, просто споткнулся о воздух, выдохнул — сам! — и прижал сжатую в кулак руку к груди, в которой болезненно дернулось сердце.

— Видишь, — спокойно и даже дружелюбно произнес голос в его голове, — больше она к тебе не подойдет. Это просто. Рассчитываю, что в следующий раз ты сам справишься. Без моей помощи.

На прощание хмыкнув, как взрослый хмыкает сделавшему забавную глупость ребенку, голос на время оставил Клауда. Одного, растерянного, посреди пустынной улицы, под взглядом тысячи звезд.


End file.
